El Reencuentro
by kathiusca-himura
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru eran amigos de infancia, pero por motivos personales Kenshin se marcha dejando sola a Kaoru, ¿como se volveran a reencontrar?, ¿se recordaran?...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Watsuki-sama, maestro de maestros, yo no hubiera sido capaz de crear algo tan maravilloso como él lo hizo, mi cerebro no me da para hacer algo parecido TmT…

Quiero agradecer a Akari Yumei (Alex Alpizar), que corrigio mi fic y me dio ideas para algunos errores que tenia jeje.

**Tokio, Japón**

Era un bello atardecer de otoño, en el cielo se formaban bellos colores, un color violeta con toques azules y anaranjados; era una verdadera obra de arte. El Sol se escondía para luego dar paso a la noche, el viento soplaba dulcemente como el bello canto de los pajarillos que estaban ahí, causando que las hojas de los árboles cayeran.

En un pequeño parque se encontraba una pequeña sentada en una banca. La pequeña tendría unos nueve años aproximadamente, su pelo era de color oscuro como la misma noche y lo tenía atado en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos, azules al igual que el mismo mar profundo. Al parecer la pequeña esperaba a alguien, pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando pronto alguien se le acercó con pasos pausados.

—Kaoru-chan, te he llamado porque he venido a despedirme de ti —habló la persona al cual ella estaba esperando.

Era un niño de la misma edad de ella, tenía unos inusuales ojos violetas, como aquel mismo atardecer; su cabellera era roja como la misma lava hirviente y un poco corto.

Para la pequeña Kaoru, el tiempo se detuvo, ¿Cómo es que se marcharía? Esto debe ser una broma, y si lo era, es una broma de muy mal gusto; pensaba para sus adentros la pequeña.

— ¿C-Como es que te marchas? —habló la niña, aún no asimilaba lo que le había dicho.

El pequeño la miró unos segundos para después bajar la cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos en el que todo era silencio, para ellos ese tiempo se les hizo eterno. Hasta que el pequeño levantó la mirada y le respondió un poco triste: —Lo que sucede es que me mudaré a Osaka, a mi padre lo trasladaron para allá por su trabajo.

— ¿P-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Kenshin? —preguntó la niña a punto de llorar.

Se sentía dolida, enojada, triste, sentía todo eso porque no se lo había dicho antes. Ellos eran los mejores amigos, no se ocultaban secretos, por eso se sentía como lo estaba ahora.

—No quería preocuparte —susurró el pequeño.

— ¿Cuándo te marchas? —preguntó un poco temerosa.

—Creo que mañana, o el día próximo —respondió, y añadió: —No quiero que te pongas mal.

—Pero ¿Sabes cómo me siento ahora? Me siento dolida, furiosa, porque mi mejor amigo me ocultó que se marcharía. Pero también triste, porque no sé si te volveré a ver —añadió la pequeña pelinegra, rompiendo en llanto y echándose a correr.

— ¡Kaoru! —le gritó Kenshin, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había alejado lo suficiente como para que le pudiera oír.

En el parque, Kenshin se quedó solo, contemplando cómo el cielo se tornaba oscuro, dejando como soberana a la luna y las estrellas. Mientras lagrimas salían de su fino rostro, había dañado a la persona que más quería en el mundo, a su mejor amiga. Sólo esperaba que no le odiara.

Y así transcurrieron dos días. El día en el que debía marcharse. Pero Kenshin estaba sin ánimos, se sentía fatal, el no se quería marchar, no quería dejar a Kaoru, ella era su única amiga. La única que le entendía, pero él no podía hacer nada. Su padre le dijo que cuando tuviera los dieciséis años, lo traería a estudiar para acá, a Tokio. Aún así, le entristecía marcharse.

Kenshin se encontraba en su habitación guardando sus ropas en las maletas, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando entró su madre. Era una mujer de unos casi cuarenta años, su pelo era castaño rojizo, al igual que un atardecer, su fino rostro le daba un aire de juventud, y sus ojos, eran de un color cálido, violeta azulado.

—Cariño, ¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas guardadas? —preguntó la mujer tranquilamente.

—Sí, estaba guardando estas cosas que me faltaban —respondió pesadamente el pequeño.

—Cuando acabes, guarda las cosas en el auto —indicó dulcemente la madre.

—Sí.

El no era un niño que pedía muchas cosas, nunca le ha gustado, pero en este momento, lo que más deseaba era no irse,

Una vez que guardó todas sus cosas, se dirigió al auto como se lo había ordenado su madre, y coloco sus maletas en el portaequipaje de este.

Lo que más ansiaba Kenshin era que Kaoru se viniera a despedir de él. Eso era lo que más quería para poder por lo menos marcharse tranquilo, y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

"Espero que Kaoru-chan venga a despedirse de mí, aunque no creo, eso debió dolerle mucho." Pensaba tristemente Kenshin mientras observaba la que sería su antigua casa.

— ¡Kenshin, ya debemos marcharnos! —le gritó la madre.

El pequeño, afligido, se dirigió hasta donde le esperaban sus padres. Ya estaba todo preparado, lo único que faltaba era irse.

—Maldición —una pequeña maldijo por lo bajo.

"Espero poder llegar a tiempo para poder despedirme de Kenshin, lo conozco lo suficiente y sé que se sentirá culpable." Pensaba mientras corría.

Sólo le faltaban un par de minutos para llegar donde vivía su amigo. Aunque estaba muy cansada puso todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar a tiempo. Pero cuando llegó, era demasiado tarde, Kenshin ya se había marchado. Ya no lo volvería a ver, eso era lo que más le deprimía, el no volverlo a ver. La pequeña empezó a recorrer el jardín de la casa, recordando los buenos y malos tiempos que vivió con Kenshin. Cuando jugaban, hacían travesuras, etc… Un poco cansada, se sentó en una pequeña banca, y en ella encontró una nota el cual abrió y decía:

"_Kaoru:_

_Perdóname por no habértelo contado antes, no quería que te preocuparas. Quería que disfrutaras, y no que temieras que el día en el que me marchara se acercara y te asustara, espero que puedas perdonarme._

_Tu amigo._

_Kenshin"_

"Kenshin, tonto, sabes que no te guardo rencor. " Pensaba la niña mientras lloraba y arrugaba la hoja.

Llorando desconsoladamente, Kaoru se quedo ahí, hasta el atardecer. Mientras recordaba los momentos más felices de su vida.

Mientras estaba viajando en el auto el pequeño, las dos horas de viaje, algo en Kenshin empezó a cambiar, de repente empezó a odiar a todo el mundo, Quizás fue por ser separado de Kaoru. Cuando llegó a su nueva casa en Osaka, empezó a ordenar su pieza, a acomodar su ropa. Tiró todos sus juguetes, pero se quedó con uno que le había regalado Kaoru, era un peluche en el que decía "Te quiero".

Odiaba al mundo entero, a sus padres. No quería establecer ninguna relación social con nadie, y eso ninguna persona le haría cambiar de parecer. Las razones por las cuales sentía todas esos sentimientos, fueron causado por ser separado a la fuerza de su mejor amiga, y esas razones, fueron cambiando de apoco al niño tierno y dulce que era.

Continuará.

Notas finales: bueno, esta idea se le ocurrió a mi prima y yo la escribí, me costó mucho poder inventarme el ambiente, y parte de la historia fue cuando me separaron de mi mejor amigo, y eso era lo que sentía. Bueno eso es todo, dejen reviews _onegai_…


	2. Chapter 2 9 años después

**9 años después**

— ¡Estúpido despertador, llegaré atrasada al primer día escuela!

Gritó a todo pulmón una chica vestida ya con el uniforme, mientras corría por toda la casa sin detenerse para tomar desayuno. Una vez que salió de su casa, se puso en marcha, sus ojos azules como el mismo mar y cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta alta. Kaoru Kamiya era el nombre de aquella jovencita, que ya contaba con 18 años de edad. Tenía una sonrisa bastante peculiar y muy hermosa al igual que una clara mañana.

—Demonios, faltan casi cinco minutos para que el instituto cierre —dijo la chica mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Como iba corriendo tan rápido, no se dio cuenta de quien estaba delante de ella y chocó. Cayendo pesadamente al suelo, al igual que con quien chocó.

—Ten más cuidado, chiquilla tonta —le habló la persona con la cual había chocado.

Era un joven de la misma de edad de ella, su cabello era rojo como la misma sangre, un poco alborotado, y unos ojos fríos, que helaban hasta el más valiente. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión. Al parecer él también iba al mismo colegio que ella.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? —preguntó el joven con rudeza en sus palabras.

"Se parece a Kenshin… Pero él no sería tan grosero ni mucho menos parecería un rebelde." Pensó para sus adentros la chica.

—L-Lo siento…

Susurró la chica mientras se ponía en pie, para luego gritar exasperada: — ¡¿Y a quién le dices chiquilla tonta, mentecato?!

—Pues a ti, tonta, ¿O es que acaso no tienes ojos para ver? —le dijo en tono de burla.

—Por tu culpa llegaré tarde al instituto, estúpido —habló furiosa.

—Ese problema es tuyo —dijo el chico sin preocupación.

—Al parecer por tu uniforme estudias en el mismo instituto que yo, ¿Es que acaso no te preocupa llegar atrasado? —preguntó Kaoru.

—No me interesa en lo mas mínimo —respondió desinteresado.

—Pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo.

Dijo para luego marcharse a toda velocidad. Mientras él quedó por unos momentos, absorto en sus pensamientos. El joven se puso en marcha por el mismo camino por el cual había tomado la joven.

**********************************************************************************-**—Kaoru, ¿Amiga, qué te pasó? Casi llegas atrasada, y cansada —le dijo una chica de casi la misma edad que Kaoru.

Su amiga era un poco más baja que ella, su cabello era largo y oscuro el cual lo tenía trenzado. Sus ojos eran de un color verde turquesa como si de un río de agua verde claro se tratara. Era de estatura un poco baja, muy energética y alegre, que le daban un aire infantil.

—Hola, Misao, lo que me pasó es que desperté un poco tarde, y venía corriendo, pero no me fijé y choqué con un joven…muy desagradable de carácter, por cierto —le respondió un poco enojada por lo sucedido.

— ¿A que no sabes?, Megumi quiere terminar con Sano —habló la joven con malicia y luego agregó: —Ah, mira hay vienen.

Se detuvo. Al salón venia entrando un joven alto, de pelo alborotado y de color castaño como chocolate al igual que sus ojos, y en la frente llevaba una cinta ce color roja. Al parecer venía siguiendo a una joven un poco más baja que él, llevaba su pelo suelto de un color oscuro igual que sus ojos.

—Vamos, Kitsune, ¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo? —preguntó Sanosuke.

—Ya te dije que eres muy irresponsable e infantil para tu edad —le respondió Megumi.

Murmuró de mala gana: —No es una buena razón.

—Entonces dame una buena razón para no dejarte —habló con seriedad.

—Una buena razón, a ver… —se quedó un rato pensativo para añadir: —No puedes dejarme, porque yo…

— ¿Tú qué? —preguntó dudosa.

—Hola Sanosuke, Megumi —saludaron ambas jóvenes a la pareja mientras se les acercaban.

Los dos les saludaron al mismo tiempo: "Hola, chicas." Y Misao, con un poco de malicia preguntó: — ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sanosuke?

Este respondió con tristeza exagerada: —Megumi quiere terminar la relación.

—Ah, respecto a ese tema, aún no me has dicho la razón para que no te deje —habló Megumi.

—No me puedes dejar, Megumi, porque estoy embarazado —habló así como si nada.

En menos de cinco segundos, las tres mujeres se estaban matando de tanta risa, su amigo era tan inmaduro a veces.

—Embarazado, jajajajajaja, buena excusa para que no te deje —dijo Misao aún riéndose.

—Siii, jajajaja, ¿No encontraste otra mejor? —dijo Kaoru riéndose también.

Sanosuke, ignorando las bromas de sus amigas, continuó insistiendo: —Megumi, no me dejes.

—Lo voy a pensar.

—Cambiando el tema, —interrumpió Misao— He escuchado que hay dos nuevos alumnos.

— ¿Y tú como sabes, pequeña comadreja? —preguntó Sanosuke.

—Porque me gusta estar informada, Tori-atama —le dijo en tono de burla.

Megumi, mientras que Sano miraba a Misao con cara de pocos amigos, preguntó con interés: — ¿Sabes cómo son?

—Déjame ver, uno de ellos es un pelirrojo, un poco alto, su rostro no expresa nada, parece un rebelde en pocas palabras; y el otro es alto, pelo oscuro, y muy serio —les respondió Misao.

"Demonios, lo que falta ahora es que sea él" Pensaba Kaoru de mala gana.

De inmediato fueron interrumpidos. El profesor entró al salón, hablando: —Jóvenes, de pie, saluden.

Y los estudiantes respondieron en coro: —Buenos días, señor Takahashi—. Mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos asientos.

—Hoy han llegado dos nuevos estudiantes, pasen por favor.

Informó el profesor mientras los alumnos entraban y luego añadió: —Ahora preséntense.

El joven pelirrojo, despreocupadamente, habló primero: —Hola, mi nombre en Kenshin Himura, tengo 18 años. Vivía en Osaka pero me vine a vivir para acá a Tokio.

Y luego el otro joven se presentó con seriedad, diciendo: —Buenos días, me llamo Aoshi Shinomori, tengo 19 años. También vivía en Osaka, y me trasladé a vivir para acá.

—Bueno, pasen a tomar asiento, y espero que se lleven bien con los demás —les dijo el profesor.

Una vez que lo jóvenes tomaron asiento, el profesor comenzó con la clase. La cual consistía en que el profesor le preguntaba a los alumnos qué hicieron durante sus vacaciones y cómo lo pasaron.

Kaoru, distraída de cierta forma, pensó: "Kenshin Himura, ese nombre lo he escuchado antes… Un momento..."

Entonces la joven gritó: — ¡No es posible! — Y todos en el salón le quedaron mirando.

— ¿Qué no es posible, señorita Kamiya? —preguntó el profesor con seriedad.

—Este…, no es nada —la verdad es que se sentía algo extraña, la presencia de aquel joven le perturbaba; y hace poco que le conocía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que conocía a ese joven pelirrojo.

Respondió nerviosamente la chica. Después la clase transcurrió normal, hasta que llegó la hora de colación. Kaoru estaba tan pensativa que no se dio cuanta de que alguien estaba atrás de ella.

—Oye, Kaoru —le llamó Misao.

— ¡Ahhhhhh!

Kaoru gritó como si no existiera un mañana. Para luego, después de darse cuenta de quién era, añadir: —Tonta, casi me matas de un susto.

— ¡Ay! Mujer, por Dios, ¿Es que acaso me quieres dejar sorda? —habló un poco molesta para luego preguntar con malicia impregnada en su voz: –Jujuju ya sé, ¿Será es que acaso te ha gustado uno de los chicos nuevos?

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre eso, cría del demonio?! —expresó indignada, y luego dijo: —Es que encontraba un poco pensativa, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos de pequeñas y yo te conté de que tenía un amigo, el cual se había marchado a Osaka y no me alcance a despedir de él?

Misao frunció el ceño y respondió: —Sí ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso?-

Kaori, temerosa, admitió: —Pues su nombre era Kenshin Himura, y era pelirrojo…Creo que es él.

— ¿Estás segura? —cuestionó Misao.

—Sí, pero aun así tengo mis dudas —expresó la joven, necesitaba pruebas para poder comprobar si era él, aunque los rasgos físicos eran similares.

—Bueno quizás el Tori-atama nos pueda ayudar en ese caso; ya sabes, socializa muy fácil.

Explicó la adolecente a su amiga; para luego agregar: —Mira, al parecer Sanosuke ya se ha hecho amigo de Himura y Aoshi.

—bueno, quizás en ese caso nos ayude.

Por lo menos uno de sus amigos ya se había hecho amigo de él; conociendo como era Sanosuke, quizás el le preguntaría algunas cosas de su vida a kenshin, pero quizás no le querrá contestar; pero se trata de Sanosuke, le insistirá hasta que le responda.

Después el día transcurrió con normalidad; para ser el primer día en el instituto, se llevo muchas sorpresas.

Continuará

Notas finales: bueno me demore un poquito, pero tengo justificación, hace como tres semanas, cabalgando en mi caballo caí por no colocarle montura, y fui llevaba al hospital; tenía un pequeño problema en la espalda pero ya estoy mejor; espero que les haya gustado, bueno ya no les quito tiempo u.u…

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3 : Dudas Acertadas

**Una semana después**

—Oye, Sano —habló Misao.

El joven, cuando reconoció esa voz, dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y le preguntó de mala gana: — ¿Qué quieres?

—Vaya, es no es forma de hablarle a una dama— agregó la jovencita un poco ofendida.

—Ya, dime que es lo que quieres.

—Pues, necesito un pequeño favor —dijo la joven con seriedad.

El asunto era muy importante como para que ella hablara con madurez. El adolescente, interesado, preguntó: —Bueno, y ¿Qué tipo de favor sería?

— ¿Te has hecho amigo de Himura?

—Se podría decir que sí —respondió.

"Lo sabía, a este nadie se le escapa" Pensó para sus adentros la joven.

Sanosuke volvió a cuestionar a Misao: — ¿Pero por qué la pregunta? — Su amiga lo estaba asustando con tanto misterio, ¿Qué clase de locura se le habrá ocurrido? Quizás él tendría que pagarla después.

Y la chica respondió: —Es que por ahí va el caso, necesito que le saques algo de información con respecto a su infancia… —luego añadió: — ¿Te dijo algo respecto a eso cuando estaban platicando?

—Pues, le pregunté algunas cosas por curiosidad; parece ser mala persona, pero en el fondo es muy amigable— dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Jujuju, ¿No te estarás enamorando de él?

Preguntó Misao con maldad impregnada en su voz.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre eso, niña plana?!

Gritó exasperado Sanosuke. Esa chica sí que le hacía perder la paciencia. Y ella respondió indignada: — ¡Tener pocos pechos es un valor escaso!— ¿Por qué demonios todos la molestaban con eso? Con tanto alboroto, no sintieron la presencia de una joven que estaba detrás de ellos.

— ¿Por qué tanta algarabía? —preguntó la recién llegada.

— ¡Kaoru!, amiga mía, este idiota me está molestando.

Dijo la joven con tristeza fingida mientras abrazaba a su amiga. El joven se defendió sin dudar: — ¡Ella empezó!

Kaoru preguntó con tranquilidad: — ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, Misao? —Tener que lidiar con sus amigos le causaba gracia, eran tan infantiles. Y la susodicha respondió mientras rompía el abrazo: —Sólo le pregunté si Himura le había dicho algo de su infancia, para comprobar tus dudas.

—Con que era el favor para Kaoru —razonó el chico entendiendo de quien se trataba.

—Con respecto a eso, Sano, ¿Sabes algo? —le preguntó interesada Kaoru.

—Bueno, le pregunte pocas cosas.

—No importa.

Sanosuke informó lo que había obtenido: —Yo le pregunte dónde había vivido antes y me dijo que aquí en Tokio. Después sobre su infancia y me respondió que cuando él tenía nueve años, aproximadamente, tuvo una amiga a la cual hirió mucho; pero no me dijo nada más, creo que la pregunta le dolió.

"Ya no hay más dudas creo que en verdad es él. Pero aun necesito más pruebas para poder encarar a Kenshin" Pensó la joven con tristeza.

Entonces Kaoru respondió: —Bueno ¿Le podrías sacar un poco mas de información?, pero no le preguntes con mucha brusquedad, quizás no te querrá responder.

—Tratare, ¿Pero porque tanta curiosidad con él?

—Kaoru cree que él era su amigo de infancia —añadió Misao con sequedad.

—Veré que le puedo preguntar.

Kaoru le agradeció aliviada.

—Hola, Kenshin.

—Hola.

Le respondió el joven con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sanosuke preguntó con seriedad impregnada en sus palabras: — ¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas?

— ¿Y de qué se tratan?

Le regresó el joven con la misma seriedad.

—Cuando me contaste de tu amiga, dijiste que la habías herido mucho, y que también te habías marchado, ¿Me puedes decir cuáles fueron las causas?

Al joven pelirrojo se le oscureció la mirada. Esa pregunta le dolía bastante, hubo noches en las que no pudo dormir, pensando en aquel daño que le había hecho a su única amiga. Dudándolo un poco se decidió a contestar:

—Es un poco doloroso para mí pero te lo contare. Cuando era pequeño, me tuve que mudar a Osaka, porque a mi padre lo trasladaron para allá, tenía una amiga a la cual quería mucho, pero no le conté que me iba a marchar, le dolió tanto que le haya ocultado eso que al parecer se enojó conmigo, porque cuando faltaba poco para irme, no se vino a despedir de mí. Aunque no la juzgo, eso me dolió.

El joven se detuvo mientras agachaba la cabeza y unos mechones ocultaban su rostro. Luego de unos segundos levantó su rostro y añadió: —Después, al paso del tiempo, algo en mí cambió; aunque no me lo creas yo antes era muy tranquilo y alegre; pero comenzó a crecer un odio hacia todos, a mis padres, hasta un odio a mi amiga.

—Por ser separado de ella…

Susurró Sanosuke. El relato que le contó su amigo le llegó al corazón. Kenshin sufrió tanto cuando pequeño; tanto que no se lo podía imaginar.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Sí, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amiga?- pregunto el joven con curiosidad en su voz

—Creo que se llamaba Kaoru.

Respondió el joven. Para luego agregar, y denotando su ligera molestia, con el ceño fruncido: — ¿Por qué tanta pregunta sobre eso?

—No es nada, es para una investigación.

Dicho esto Sanosuke salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando al joven pelirrojo confundido.

— ¡Misao!

Gritaba el joven Sanosuke buscando a su amiga. Al encontrarla ella le contestó de mala gana: — ¿Qué quieres?

El joven, con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, respondió: —Felicítame.

— ¿Por qué lo debería de hacer, Tori-atama? — preguntó con burla.

—Porque o si no, no te digo lo que me dijo Kenshin— le respondió de la misma manera.

—Ya dime, es un asunto muy especial para Kaoru.

—Ya, te lo diré.

Cinco minutos después de una explicación sobre algo frágil y a la vez importante…

—Oh, vaya, sí que es triste.

Comentó Misao con cierta tristeza notándosele en sus ojos. El otro joven respondió con seriedad: —Lo mismo pensé yo.

—Bueno, le diré a Kaoru, quizás esta información le servirá para salir de sus dudas.

Cuando terminó la frase, se puso en marcha en busca de Kaoru junto a Sanosuke, para darle el pequeño dato. Cuando al fin la pudieron encontrar, Sanosuke le conto lo que le dijo kenshin; la joven sorprendida, había aclarado sus dudas. Ya todo estaba claro.

—Gracias, Sano, te lo agradezco de corazón— le dijo la joven.

— ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Himura?

Preguntó Misao con seriedad, ella lo único que quería era que su amiga estuviera bien. Kaoru respondió con serenidad: —Yo creo que después, a la hora de la colación, pero necesitare hablar yo sola con él.

Dicho esto los tres jóvenes entraron al salón, por un lado kaoru estaba feliz, por fin había encontrado a su amigo de la infancia, pero por el otro lado estaba nerviosa, no sabía si él le creería, pero tenía pruebas, lo que le había dicho Sanosuke le serviría.

Cuando llegó la hora de la colación, Kaoru estaba sentada junto a Misao y Tomoe; esta última le caía más o menos y Kenshin junto a Sanosuke. Cuando todos terminaron, Sanosuke se dirigió junto a Kenshin a un lugar apartado de los demás, donde allí le esperaba Kaoru.

—Bueno, chicos, yo los dejo solos aquí— dijo Sanosuke y se marchó.

—Tú eres Kenshin, ¿Cierto?

Se atrevió a preguntar la chica con voz temblorosa. Y él le respondió con brusquedad: —Sí, ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Ya no me recuerdas? — preguntó con tristeza.

El joven se quedó callado unos minutos, tratando de hacer memoria. Hasta que dijo: —No, la verdad no sé quién eres.

—Pues yo sí se quién eres, nuca te he podido olvidar— dijo la chica mientras lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus preciosos ojos azules.

El joven volvió a guardar silencio, ¿Por qué la chica hablaba con tanto misterio? Y ¿Cómo es que sabía quién era él? Esas preguntas habitaban en la cabeza del pelirrojo, hasta que la joven habló pausadamente y cierta tristeza: —Sé que te marchaste a Osaka, y que se lo ocultaste a tu mejor amiga, y que eso le dolió mucho a ella.

— ¿Co-Cómo sabes eso?

Preguntó el adolecente en un susurro y muy sorprendido; era extraño que ella, que apenas conocía, supiera cosas de su pasado. Bueno, quizás Sanosuke le dijo…

—Porque yo soy Kaoru, tu amiga de la infancia.

Continuará

Notas finales: Jujuju ¿Saben que pasará? Pues yo no lo sé, debido a mi accidente, no he podido escribir, pero ya me recuperé. Así que si podré escribir todo los días, pues, me lo tenían prohibido no sé por qué; gracias por los reviews a: **Claudia Gazziero, Akari Yumei, ZuryHimura, Edison Ruiz y a Suany-Sama…**


End file.
